Hannah's love, Hannah's Chaos
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Hannah, come here, I want you to meet someone!" And that's when the Chaos started to come into my live. I've never fitted in, I'm just too good for them. This is my story, my love, passion, my father.
1. Preface

_Preface_

**Meet Hannah**

Hi, my name's Hannah. I'm thirteen years old, pretty strange as I would say. I only live with my mum and her boyfriend who hates me because of my passion, dreams and imagination. I love horse riding, and the water. I used to have my hair all the way down to my waist, until I got so sick of having to brush it that I cut my hair myself. I don't have a hair dresser, I don't live near one. I live on a farm, don't know where, and don't know why, just my mum's boyfriend's farm. I still get to ride horses, but I don't get the water in my life anymore. My mum says that I've got my father's eyes –Bluer that the actual ocean.

"Hannah, come here, I want you to meet someone!" Well, that's my cue. See you next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Ritchie<strong>

Hello, I'm Ritchie –Hannah's mum. I'm thirty-eight years old, born in 1974. I've got a boyfriend who I'm going to break up with soon for my daughter, and I'm nothing alike Hannah. I love going out and shopping with friends, making myself beautiful so that I feel good about myself but one thing we do have in common is that we love the water. Oh how I miss there. I have to cut mine, my boyfriend's and Hannah's hair because we live nowhere near . . . Anywhere. We live on a farm –my boyfriend's farm. I hate it here, though; we got kicked out of my house for no reason. I love watching Hannah ride the horses in the morning, afternoon, and when it's time to go to bed.

"Ritchie," My boyfriend said. "Someone's here for you." I walked to the door and saw Sally.

"Hannah, come here, I want you to meet someone!" Well, bye. See you next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Marcus<strong>

Hey, I'm Marcus. I'm Ritchie's boyfriend if you must know. I was also born in 1974, and thirty-eight years old. I'm not the kind of boyfriend that takes their girlfriend and daughter's house away to the bank and drags them to a farm that I own. I'm not like that. My father has always hated Ritchie ever since I meet her, dunno why. That's why I can't tell her about what really happened to the house and why we now live on a farm. I love Ritchie . . . Not so much her daughter.

_Knock knock_. Oh come on! Every time when I'm saying my mind or speaking about myself something always happens. I looked out the window and saw Sally. How the hell did she know I was here? I opened the door, said hi, and called Ritchie.

"Hannah, come here, I want you to meet someone!" Well, that's it for me. Never speaking his mind, Marcus. Later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you like what I've written so far -Don't worry! It's okay just breathe again, I don't own Pjo just yet I only own Ritchie, Maruc and Hannah.**

**Review**

**And **

**Review.**

**:)**


	2. Connecting with water

**Hannah's POV**

I was walking down towards the stables on the farm. It was dusty and the only thing green here are the crops and paint for the chicken coop. I was half way there, when a man suddenly appeared next to me. He had a short beard that hung from his chin, his eyes were seaweed green. He wore board shorts and a simple top while I wore a white t-shirt and skinny jeans in the dusty hot sun.

"I'll come," He said. He sounded like he was gasping for air at each word –like he was drowning. "We'll meet, but you have to promise that you won't leave once I tell you who I am."

"Who are you?" I asked. The wind picked up. Dust went everywhere. My eyes stung from the dust getting into them. I rubbed them, making it only worse then it already is. It was impossible to see, but I still heard his voice.

"The eyes of the sea."

I bolted up from my bed as I do every night after that dream. It seems so real –like it has happened, or going to.

I checked myself for any dust clinging onto my clothing or my skin. Nothing. I got out of bed, slipped into my boots and headed to the stables as I do every night after the dream. Each night, I dream nightmares, each night; I take my mind off the nightmare by doing the second thing I love –riding horses.

My horse has black fur and mane. It's tall and beautiful, I remember whistling like a wild life bird whistler, and it came to me. Ever since that day, she's been mine and I love her.  
>I put a saddle on her back, tightened the grip and brought her outside. I slowly lifted myself on her back, and rode her for hours. I would start riding her at moonlight, and stop at sunrise. Normally around the time my mum gets out of bed.<p>

"Good girl," I said looking ahead. The wind blew in my hair and her mane. It felt so nice to feel the wind going through my body. It felt nicer to be in the water, on the water –exploring an unknown island where I get to stay and grow old. Ha, I've got big dreams ahead of me.

"Hannah," I hadn't realised that my mum was up, and the sun hasn't risen yet. "Come back inside, you can ride her in the morning." I sighed, but followed my mum's orders. We live on a farm away from . . . Everything in life. It's by mum's boyfriend's farm, so it sucks. "Go back to bed, sweetie."

I sighed again, walked inside to my room, lie on my bed without changing or taking off my boots and waited for the nightmares to come again.

"I'll come," He said. Again, he sounded like he was gasping for air at each word –like he was drowning. "We'll meet, but you have to promise that you won't leave once I tell you who I am."

"Who are you?" I asked. The wind picked up. Dust went everywhere. My eyes stung from the dust getting into them. I rubbed them, making it only worse then it already is. It was impossible to see, but I still heard his voice.

"The eyes of the sea."

Again, I bolted from my bed only this time, my mum was next to me, dabbing my head with a wet cloth. "It'll be fine." My mum promised. "Get changed and we'll cook some lunch."

"What about breakfast, the most important meal of the day?" I asked. "What happened to that?"

"You slept through breakfast, now, time for lunch." My mum was the nicest person I know; the second nicest person is Sally. I don't know her last name though, weird. She knows mine. We lost contact with Sally when our house got taken away from the bank. Hey, what's weird is that I don't even know Sally. Nope, never meet her before, but I used to eavesdrop while they were talking, but shortly I would get bored and do something else.

"Hannah. Come here, I want you to meet someone!" Great.

I walked to the front door. There standing, a tall woman with a windbreaker and jeans stood before me. She had short hair and blue eyes. "Hi, Hannah," Her voice was soft and sweet like honey. "I'm Sally."

"Hi Sally." I said. I had no idea what to do now. I just stood there and smiled. "Can I go please?"

"Yes sweetie." My mum said.

**Ritchie's POV**

I brought in a cup of tea for Sally. She's the nicest person you'll ever know. If you do something big like steal a baby from the hospital, then she wouldn't get all worked up about it, no, Sally would sit you down on a chair and just talk.

"How are things going?" Sally asked.

"Which type of things?"

"Supernatural things,"

"Oh, yeah. I think she's been getting nightmares, every morning I get up, she's outside riding her horse. She hasn't been getting enough sleep and I really want the best for her but five years ago when they took our house, she hasn't been in touch with the water." I replied.

"Who's her father?"

"Poseidon,"

"So she's Greek." Sally took a sip of her tea. "So is Percy."

"That means they're siblings."

"Yeah," Sally put down her tea and leaned forward. "My husband –Paul –and I just brought a house with a swimming pool, would you and Hannah like to stay with us for a while?"

"Oh, I can't do that. You've got a family of your own –"

"Percy is at Camp Half Blood for the summer, and she needs to feel the water against her skin again. We can always find a horse riding club and she can ride horses there."

"But –"

"No buts, Ritchie." Sally laughed. "Please, and Paul would be okay with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really, really sure?"

"Yes, Ritchie."

"Give us a couple of day first." I replied. "I also need to break the news that I'm breaking up with Marcus. I don't need him anymore, and I know that he needs more then me."

"Good luck." Sally left the house, and I went and sat on my bed, thinking about how the break up should go.

**Hannah's POV**

I sat in my room, looking at myself in the mirror. I had my bathes on –one piece, blue. I've always wanted to go swimming in them again, but as you can see, I can't.

I grabbed a towel from my chair and went into the bathroom. I dropped the towel on the floor, locked the door and started to fill the bath up with water. It took a while, and it was Luke Warm, but it was the best that I could get. I slowly brought my body into the water, and finally was laying in the bath. My hair floated around me and my body was wet and cold.

The water swayed around my finger, and I felt a cold breeze go along my face. "Just like the beach."

**Poseidon's POV**

I stood in the bathroom, watching Hannah fill the bath with water, and relaxing in the water. I wonder what lead to this. She shouldn't be in a bath just to feel the water; she should be in the sea, having fun with friends.

"Just like the beach." My daughter said. I could see the water dancing along her body and following her fingers. She closed her eyes, and started to dream. I held her head so that she didn't die, even know she can't in the water, she doesn't know that. She was soundless when she was sleeping, until the sleep talking started. She said stuff like: 'I'll come' and 'We'll meet,' but the last word she said that struck me was: 'The eyes of the sea.' Then she bolted up from the water. She heaved heavily and looked down at her body. "The eyes of the sea . . ." She muttered. "To me that only means . . . Neptune, or, Poseidon."

Now, this is a good time to introduce myself to her. At the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**Review,**

**I don't own Poseidon or Sally or Percy, okay, I don't own PJO**

**love you!**


	3. He's Dead

_Chapter two_

**Hannah's POV**

Ever since the bath I had, I've been feeling strange, almost like . . . Another person was with me. No. _Is_ with me;

I sat on the floor and dried my hair. "Don't worry," I said to myself. "He won't find out, Marcus won't bash me up for a bath." I dried my hair even quicker, and told myself that I was lucky for having shorter hair. Finally, my hair was only damp; I quickly changed into something simple –A plain t-shirt, shorts and sneakers. I ran outside to stable, and the feeling in my gut was gone. I quickly went onto my horse, and just sat on her. She was prefect, didn't care that I sat on her.

_Why so down, my lady?_ A voice in my head asked. Okay, this might sound crazy but I think that I can hear my horse's voice talking to me –treating me like I'm her queen or something. It's creepy.

_I had a bath and there isn't much water_, I replied. The horse took tiny steps, actually opened the stable and walked outside.

_Let's go_ she said, speeding up. I grabbed her reins and sped her up a little, also controlling her movements. _My lord is here_ she finally said.

_What?_ I asked. _Your lord?_

_Yes, I've got about . . . Three_. My horse really creeps me out. We slowly walked back to the stables, and I found out what she meant. A man was here, he had a small beard, sea green shirt and jeans plus a trident in his hand. _There's my lord_.

_Why does he have a trident in his hand_? I jumped off of her, directing her to the stables. I wanted to get back on her, ride away until the sun fell and the moon shined in the dark.

_You'll find out_.

The man was . . . "I know you." Crap! I wasn't meant to say that. I studied his face, and his trident. My eyes stayed on the trident. I couldn't get my eyes away from it. It looked like real gold, probably mined out of Olympus it's self. Only if the gods were real, then it would be a crazy world. "Is that real gold?" I asked.

"Yeah," His voice wasn't in water. It was calm, thick like tree sap. "Try holding it." He gave me his trident. I held it in both hands; it was heavy, but light as well. My happiness raised and a strange gut feeling came into me. Suddenly, water busted out of the trident's points.

"Holy crap," I said looking at the trail of mud. "I'm sorry," I gave the trident back and quickly ran into my room. I got out a book filled with puzzles, a note book and a pen, started to figure out the puzzles and see if any of them have anything in common.

Hours went by, and the man came into my room. I didn't look at him, I didn't want him to yell at me and say 'How the hell did you do that?'

"Hello, Hannah." He said. I dropped my pen and looked up. His eyes were beautiful –a real seaweed green. "How are you?"

"How do you know my name?" Was all that I could say.

"I've been talking to your mother. I hear you like horses. They like you too." He said.

"I've got a girl in the stables, would you like to see her?" I asked, trying to get him out of my room.

"Sure, I would love to." I opened my door, and gestured him to get out.

My horse loves him. I gave him some apples, and so did the man. "May I ask, what's your name?" I asked giving him an apple to feed her.

"Peter," He said, letting my horse eat the apple.

"Huh," I said. "I like that name. It's strange –no offence, but I would love to have it."

"Nothing is too strange, Hannah." He smiled at me.

"You haven't met me yet." I laughed. "I need to ask, who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You haven't met me yet, you haven't seen my dreams." He frowned even more. "I've seen you somewhere, I don't know where, but you're in my dreams. Is that strange?"

"No. I'll tell you my name, but not today." He put his hand on my shoulder. I felt anger flooded through me, dunno why. The anger spread to my gut, and I clenched my fists. It wasn't that time of month again. "Calm down, Hannah."

"I'm actually trying, Peter."

"You need to do it faster."

"Hannah!" I turned and saw Marcus storming towards me and boy was he mad. "You had a bath without permission?"

I controlled my anger, and let out a small sigh. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't lie to me, young lady." He said. I don't think he noticed Peter. "You did, didn't you?"

"It's not my fault." I said backing towards the entrance. "Can we talk about this later when Peter isn't here?"

"No, he can go see your mother."

"Hey," Peter stepped in front of Marcus. "Leave Hannah alone. If she can't help it, then don't punish her."

Marcus pushed Peter away, "Shut up."

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked. Fear rose into my throat. "You're never like this, why now?"

"Because now we can't cook dinner, because you used all the water and because I have anger inside me and I want it out!"

I saw my mum running towards me. She looked so terrified that I couldn't look at her. "Get out of here!" She yelled. I felt like crying, but with no tears.

Instead, I stood with my head up high, clench my fists and was ready to punch him. "Get out of here." I said, really to aim for his nose. I went at him, only centre meters away from his nose when he grabbed my knuckles and gave so much force into them that I heard cracking. I screamed in pain as he put even more forced into my fist.

"Stop it!" Peter yelled. He slashed him with his trident, making Marcus let go of me. "You will not hurt my daughter!" He yelled. Did he just say daughter? No, he didn't.

"What are you going to d–" Peter snapped his fingers and he made Marcus vanish. "Fighting is so boring now."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let me help –" He said gesturing to my hand.

"No." I snapped backing away from him. "Whatever you just did, don't." I walked past my mum and to the kitchen.

**Poseidon's POV**

It's sad to see your daughter cry in pain because you came to her. I did the newest thing in the book, snap and vanished trick. Hannah made it clear that she doesn't want me around for the time being. She needs time, I told myself. She went into the kitchen, put a brace on her hand and started walking outside. I watched her, each step making me more confused and tired. Suddenly a small gallon of water came out of her hands. She looked so surprised; it was kind of funny watching your child seeing that water just came out of her hands.

"Awesome." She said. She ran and skidded in the mud on her feet. A big smile came along her face as I transported next to her at the end of the mud slide. I helped her off the mud and she straightened out her clothing and hair. "Never done that before."

"A child of thirteen years has never done a mud slide?"

"Nope," Her smile grew bigger. "I just did it then." Her smile turned to a frown, and then she looked at me. "Why did you tell Marcus that I was your daughter?"

I sighed and sat down on the ground. Hannah shrugged and sat next to me. "Because I am your father, Hannah but I'm not like all fathers. I'm quite special in a way, just like you." Hannah waited. "I'm sorry for not being here for the past thirteen years, but it's for your own good."

"That's what my mum used to say 'Your father said that it was best to leave, he went out to the ocean to look for unknown creatures out there.'" Hannah sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "And now you're back, but why aren't you telling me more than I need to know?"

"What?"

"I can read expressions, pick up how other people are feeling more than my own."

"You can't know all of it today?"

"Why? If you were my father then you would tell me some stuff about you –actual important stuff."

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," I put my hand on her shoulder. "But I must be going."

**Ritchie's POV**

I walked back inside my house when Poseidon put his hand on Hannah's shoulder. I went inside to see if Marcus had taken anything, then, I found him. "Peter," I said.

"Yes," Poseidon (Peter) was by my side. I pointed to Marcus, who was tied up by rope, dead on my floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ritchie."

"I was going to break up with him anyway" I said.

"Wonder how Marcus died," I didn't need to turn to see my daughter staring at the body. "Hopefully he'll go to heaven and not hell." I heard her footsteps walk away from us.

"I'm sorry about Hannah." I told Poseidon. "She's . . . Confused right now, I hope."

"I'll be back soon" Poseidon said. "But please, stay safe and try to let her connect with the water."

"I'm thinking about moving in with a friend. She has a swimming pool that Hannah could use." I faced Poseidon. "Thank you for everything." I gave him a hug, and then he vanished. "I wish you were here for the last thirteen years."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you like the chapter**

**I don't own Poseidon**

**Review :)**


End file.
